Bieber's True Identity
"Can you comprehend pain?" '' - Biebgas'' Who is Bieber? A lot of people believed that they know the parody of the teen age known as Justin Bieber. Little do they know, Bieber is not what he says he is. Allow me to explain, Bieber recently adopted a “bad boy” lifestyle. The true reason behind his recent actions is the fact that he is absorbing off male victims to eliminate any potential threat to his success. This does raise one question, why does he have so many fan girls? He absorbed several of their intelligence off their brains to create his quote on quote “Beliebers.” He literally does all those things under the government and yet no one has arrested him. Why do you think that is? It is because he is willing to absorb any human being to get away with anything. Is there any legitimate evidence for his intentions? Let us take a look at Bieber’s 2010 hit, “Baby.” Analysis of "Baby" I’m not gonna do that, for the sake of our sanity. That one song, is all the proof needed for the fact that he is a parasitic being who infect the minds of human females for fun! Trust me, that one song continues to mentally rape me, even to this day. But the question is, what does this prove? This could only prove that Bieber enjoys repetition which labels him as a major influence. His influence had started during 2010 in which infected all of Youtube to what it is today. That one song is nothing but a plot device to spread his influence to the unfortunate souls who listened to the song. Here is what gonna tell you, the song’s true message is that he is the Anti-Christ! If you want proof, play the song reversed, 800% slow, demonic (G-Major), and depressing version at the exact same time during the hour of midnight. What is the irony in all this? Ironically, there isn’t any audio evidence to back that up. It is because of the fact that Bieber’s voice is so incomprehensible that it is easy to penetrate the human mind and control the mind without any trouble. But the question is, can you comprehend pain? That is one hidden question that comes through his music constantly. Therefore, his will is inevitable. What hints out his existence and purpose is how he stands out. If you remember how 2008 was his starting point, you should know how 2010 was also his finishing point. What, you didn’t know? That year was also the year that things got worse for him, allow me to explain. After Bieber recorded “Baby” unto Youtube, as expected, he received an immense amount of hate which was so powerful that Bieber actually committed suicide. The "Real" Bieber? “But wait, did you say that Bieber was a parasitic being?” True, but that Bieber was someone else.The real “Justin Bieber” died of intentional suicide in which rumors had that he blew his brains out or by hanging from a twenty story building. But whatever the case, the “Bieber” we know now was behind all the suicides of 2008 to 2010. None of Bieber’s parents discuss the subject of their son’s suicide due to fact that the man posing as “Bieber” constantly tortures them every single day. But here is the biggest coincidence, the real “Bieber” died on the same day that “Baby” was released which was January 18, 2010 (The age of 14). Of course, there was this one video called “Bieber in Lies,” which was removed by You tube due to imagery so incomprehensible that no one dares to talk about it. Let us talk about the “video” for a bit, shall we? "Bieber in Lies" The video in question, takes about five minutes and thirty seconds long. The video first starts with Bieber standing in the middle of the room with his head down in a depressing motion. Five seconds later, the video will be in static for three seconds. Then it shows dead bodies everywhere, and messages written in blood saying “Can you comprehend pain?” Then, the video statics for three more seconds, and the image shows a naked Bieber with centipedes coming out of his back and his head still down. The video then statics for twenty seconds. After that, it shows Bieber up close and pointing at the screen. While the blood on the walls suddenly began to transform into human silhouettes laughing at you. On Bieber’s forehead, you might see a blood-illustrated mark of an eye of chaos. Then Bieber says the following, “Timent Irae Dei!” This was Latin for, “Fear the Wrath of God!” This suggests that Bieber claims himself as God. For the last sixty seconds of the video, Bieber laughs at you with his eyes completely pitch black, and his centipedes ripping the cameraman bit by bit. And then the video stops, for the video also had very bad audio. What Bieber does now... The video was released on January 22, 2010. Which was four days after the release of “Baby.” But to this day, he still roams the earth as the “mega pop-star” that everyone knows. But this is all the proof I can provide you with to prove that he is a demon who kills and tortures for fun, waiting for the right time to bring Hell on Earth. If you still don’t believe me, Bieber might end up murdering you (If you’re male) or raping you to control you (If you’re female) while you are asleep on a black Friday. The victims he infected already were: Rebecca Black (who is pressumed dead), Nicki Minaj, and Ludacis (Real Name is Christopher Brian Bridges). Those three are doing his biding for you will be next...